The Konoha Academy
by YJ FTW
Summary: Minato gave Naruto to his uncle Jiraiya,who has to move around a lot due to his ruto moved around with his uncle and is starting at another school-the Konoha Academy.He thinks it will be a boring school until he finds out that he will get to stay there till he graduates.Everything is great,till he meets Uchiha Sasuke. first naruto fic,hope you like it! Rated T for language


**Hi! My name is Darkseid, and I am kinda new to the Naruto fandom. I have read a few Naruto fics, but I haven't tried to write one before. I apologize for any grammar mistakes- no beta or horrible grammar skills**

**I would love constructive criticism put please, guys, no flames? So enjoy, and tell me what you think in a review. :)**

**Also, anyone who would be open to being my _fabulous_ beta could be ever so kind as to review of PM me. **

**ENJOY!**

**WAIT, forgot something...**

**I, (insert real name here) do not own Naruto. I only own the plot, not Naruto, not Jiraiya, not even Shizune. Anything you recognize is also not mine.**

* * *

"NARUTO! You better get your butt out of bed or you'll be late for your new school!" Jiraiya's voice boomed through Naruto's room. Naruto groaned, not wanting to get up. Waking up and going downstairs meant starting his new school in his new uniform, and that was the last thing he wanted to do, though God knows how many times he had done it. He had really liked the last school he had gone to and he had actually made some really good friends there.

"Jiraiya-ojisaaan*~ I don't want to get up! It's too eaaaarly!" Naruto's whiny tone made its way downstairs to where Jiraiya was making breakfast for the two of them. Jiraiya sighed; his nephew was like a child. But even the most stubborn child could be coaxed with the right motivation.

"Well,that's too bad Naruto. I was thinking about taking you out for dinner tonight. I heard that there's an Ichiraku Ramen restaurant nearby..."Jiraiya smirked as he flipped the egg on the stove. He knew ramen was the only way to get Naruto to do anything.

"RAMEN!" Naruto charged out of bed, blindly grabbing his uniform and dashing into the shower. Jiraiya chuckled to himself as he placed their breakfast on the table and sat down. He knew Naruto wouldn't be able to resist.

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he stared out the window of the car. He and his uncle had left the house a few minutes ago and were driving to Naruto's new school,the Konoha Academy.

He felt like his uncle was hiding something from him about this school. Glancing down at his uniform, he knew this was not a normal school. Normal school uniforms usually consisted of a black blazer, black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and black dress shoes- that's it. But this uniform had- for some odd reason- a green blazer and a black tie. It was kind of abnormal to find a school that had something other than a black blazer. He knew something was going to be different than his last school, it would only make matters worse if he kept dwelling on it so he let it slide from his mind.

Jiraiya glanced worriedly at the passenger seat. He felt awful about moving Naruto to a new school in the middle of the year. Over just the past two years, he and Naruto had moved to six different towns and Naruto had attended six different schools. Jiraiya knew it wasn't healthy for a child to move around this much, but there wasn't much he could do. When he had accepted his new job around the time when Naruto was born, he knew that he was going to have to move around a lot. But, only after he had signed on with the company did his brother give Naruto over to him.

Jiraiya sighed heavily as they pulled up to the curb of the Academy, hoping he could cheer up his nephew before school. He turned to the pouting Naruto and began to speak. " Okay, Naruto, I know you don't want to start a new school again and I'm really sorry that you didn't get to wait until the end of the year. But I've got some great news for you- I talked to my boss and he agreed to not move my station until you've completed high school."

Naruto's lowly-hung head let out a soft sigh as his uncle told him the news about staying here until the end of high school. He knew his uncle meant well- as if his ecstatic, hopeful eyes were any sign- but Naruto didn't really want to stay in this new unfamiliar school. But he didn't want to crush his uncle, especially since he went through all the trouble to talk to his boss in the first place, so he lifted his head and- forcing a smile onto his face- looked his uncle in the eye and said "Thanks, Jiraiya-ojisan."

Jiraiya smiled, seemingly convinced by his nephew's smile, and turned his eyes ahead to where the Konoha Academy was starting to come into view.

He parked in front of the school and gave one last grin towards Naruto. Naruto uneasily looked back, waved goodbye and tried to mentally prepare himself for what lay behind the entryway of the Academy.

* * *

Naruto thought he was ready, that no school could surprise him anymore. Almost all the schools looked the same and nothing about this school should have been any different.

Damn, was he wrong.

Walking through the doors, he stopped in his tracks awestruck at the ornate hallways and pristine awards that decorated the walls. The spotless white floors spanned out, eliminating any possible show of riff-raff and imperfection. Long emerald hall extended in front of Naruto leading to numerous classrooms. Naruto sweat-dropped as he came to conclusion about what his uncle had been hiding from him and swore heavily under his breath.

As he looked for the administrative office,he quietly cursed his uncle's good intentions. _A rich kid school! What the hell was he thinking? It's hard enough to make friends with _normal _kids,now I have to try to make friends with a bunch of rich little bastards! Damn it!_

Mentally trying to calm himself down, Naruto spontaneously took a right, hoping it would lead to the office. Luckily enough, he soon came to a possibly even grander door which had 'Office' written at the top. Hesitantly, Naruto pushed open the door and poked his head inside.

A young woman sat behind a desk typing furiously on a desktop computer. Naruto waited behind the door, unsure of whether he should disturb the woman. After all, he didn't want to make a bad impression now that he was stuck here until he graduated. Finally-after what seemed like forever-the woman turned her head away from the monitor. She looked over to the door, startled at Naruto's sudden appearance. She quickly shook off her and smiled, trying to encourage Naruto to walk through the door and up to her desk.

He shyly looks up at her, unsure of what to ask. The woman warmly smiles again and says "Hello, welcome to the Konoha Academy. What's your name?"

Naruto smiled, knowing that the woman would be just fine with him, answered "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a new student here."

The woman nodded her head and moved her eyes to the screen, started typing something on her computer, and still replied to Naruto. "Well, my name is Shizune. I was expecting a new student today so let me explain how this will work." A beeping noise was heard across the room and Shizune got up to grab a paper that had come out of the machine. She handed the paper to Naruto, who quickly scanned over it.

_Schedule- Uzumaki Naruto _

_1st Period- Science, Kanzaki Yamato _

_2nd Period- Geography, Sarutobi Asuma_

_3rd Period- Math, Yuhi Kurenai_

_4th Period- P.E., Might Gai _

_5th Period- Study Hall_

_6th Period- Homeroom, Hatake Kakashi_

_7th Period- English, Suzuki Ebisu_

Naruto quickly looked up from the piece of paper to find Shizune speaking into a telephone, trying to call someone up to the office. He didn't want to disturb her, so he stood awkwardly behind the desk and waited for Shizune to get off the phone.

Soon enough, she got off the phone and diverted her attention back to Naruto. "Alright, here's how things work at Konoha Academy. When a new student shows up for their first day of school, he or she is assigned a student liaison. Your student liaison will guide you around the school for your first week, introduce you to some of their friends and basically show you the ropes. Simple enough?"

Naruto nodded, mostly understanding what she was saying but really didn't feel like he need a 'student liaison'. After all, he's probably been to more schools than most people do in their entire lives. But, if he had someone to show him who was top dog and what fishes he should swim with, he'd be all for it. Better to have someone to show who to not embarrass yourself in front of everyone in the school.

Shizune quickly resumed her explanation, hoping to finish before Naruto's student liaison showed up. "Great. Your student liaison is a also a second year student like you; his name Kiba. He should be here soon. He'll show you where all your classes are and everything else. If you need anything like a schedule change, just come to me after school. Got it?"

Naruto nodded again,but hesitantly asked the question that had been on his mind for a while. "Uh, does this school have a basketball team?" He asked hopefully.

Shizune smiled sadly "We do, but tryouts were at the beginning of last semester. If you want to gain a spot, you'll have to wow the P.E. coach and maybe he'll recommend you to the basketball coach. But I wouldn't get my hopes up; the basketball coach, Orochimaru-sensei, is extremely hard to impress."

Naruto's head dropped a little, slightly depressed at the news. "Oh well, that's alright." Naruto heard a creek from the door and pulled his head up and turned in the direction of the noise.

A boy with curly brown hair walked through the door, cockily grinning about something. Shizune's face relaxed and she began to introduce the boy to Naruto, although she was cut-off before she spoke.

"Oi, my name is Inuzuka Kiba. So, you're the Academy's newest pup."

* * *

**Well, that's my chapter. I would love to know what you guys think and, again, constructive criticism is welcomed, reviews are loved, and flames are promently fed to my pet demon :)**

**Also, if you guys have plot ideas, those would be positively *amazing* since I've got to beginning pretty much planned out and the end, but the middle is kinda killing me. Help would be _fabulous!_**

**One last thing, I'm looking for a beta cuz I need someone to help me with all the grammar and other stuff. Not exactly my strong suite. **

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Reviews are fabulous and here's a question for all you epic shippers**

**What is your favorite ship in Naruto?**

**Just a little something I would like to know from all you lovely people**

**Thanks again, bai!**


End file.
